moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dreikon
Na wstępie chciałbym zaznaczyć, że artykuł ten może obrazić uczucia religijne, gdyż nie jest w pełni zgodny z biblią (wiele faktów zmieniłem na potrzeby postaci), której na pamięć nie znam. Dlatego dodam, że jeśli zamierzasz go czytać, robisz to na własną odpowiedzialność. Dreikon - Jest demonem i synem samego Lucyfera, będącego najsilniejszym demonem w piekle, którego jest władcą. Jego matka to Lilith, która dawniej funkcjonowała jako pierwsza żona Adama, lecz uciekła przed nim do piekieł, gdyż nie chciała być mu uległa. Za wujów z kolei Dreikon ma najpotężniejszych archaniołów jakimi są Gabriel, Raphael i Michał. Miał zostać godnym następcą swego ojca, lecz zmieniło się to, gdy narodziła się Salai, jego młodsza siostra. Przez 500 lat od jej narodzin nie opuszczał piekła, ale gdy ta wyruszyła w świat, ten ruszył jej śladem. Na pewien okres stracił jej trop, lecz podczas głębszych poszukiwań, przy których pociągnął za sobą wiele ludzkich istnień dowiedział się o Kraju i CreepyTown. W którym tymczasowo się osiedlił. Wygląd Pomimo tego, że Dreikon został spłodzony niedawno od stworzenia ziemi, przez Boga, to wcale nie wygląda staro. Nie jest niskim, wychudzonym, siwym starcem, którego ciało spowijają zmarszczki, lecz "młodym" dorosłym mężczyzną, wysokim na niecałe 2 metry o szczupłej posturze, ale z dobrze wyrobionymi niektórymi partiami ciała, jak na przykład barki czy mięśnie brzucha i klatki piersiowej. W przeciwieństwie do swojej śnieżnobiałej siostry, Drei wydaje się być mocno opalony, a jego oczy nie posiadają czerwonej jak krew, zarzącej się barwy jak Salai, lecz wyglądają zupełnie inaczej. "Białka" nie są standardowo ludzkie, lecz całkowicie granatowe, tak ciemne, iż czaszami są mylone z czernią. Źrenicę są pomarańczowe i pełnią rolę otoczki dla złotych tęczówek. Ogólnie jeśli chodzi o twarz, to jest lekko wydłużona o ostrych, ale i symetralnych, poważnych rysach. Trudno u niego rozpoznać, co aktualnie czuje, po przez mimikę, gdyż często ma obojętny wyraz twarzy. Choć to nie oznacza, że nigdy nie uraczył kogoś złowrogim wzrokiem lub uśmiechem, podczas ekscytacji, rozbawienia lub po prostu triumfu nad kimś. Pigmentacja włosów nie odbiega od wcześniej wspomnianej córy lucyfera, ale uczesanie już tak. Jego włosy zdają się być niezwykle gęste i szpiczaste, przez co ich pasmo przypomina stojące kolce, załamane i skierowane w przód, z lekka zakrywać "opadając" twarz i zakrywając całe czoło. Ubiera się on czarny, bezrękawnik, który zawszę jest rozpięty i posiada wysoki kołnierz, równy z długością szyi swego nosiciela i o ostrych, kwadratowych krawędziach zdobionych przez srebrne krzyżyki połączone "ramionami". Nigdy nie zapomina o czerwonej pelerynie, którą dostał od Dreikon dostał od swego ojca. Jest ona długa do kostek i posiada kaptur z charakterystycznym czubkiem. Trzyma się ona na plecach demona dzięki złotemu łańcuchowi. Poniżej pasa widnieją czarne spodnie wciśnięte w grube, długie mocne buty o tej samej barwie. Nosi także dwa pierścienie na palcach prawej ręki. Na środkowym złoty z czerwonym kwadratowym kamieniem szlachetnym piekielnego pochodzenia, a na wskazującym srebrny przypominający kształtem uroborosa, czyli węża pożerającego swój własny ogon. Charakter Dreikon jest dumnym demonem, dla którego los większości niższych istot jest obojętny. Gardzi on szczególnie gatunkiem ludzkim i nie rozumie, dlaczego Bóg wymagał od jego ojca, by się im pokłonił wraz z innymi aniołami i archaniołami. Nie przejmuję się ich, krzywdą, a nawet w ciągu swego życia, wiele razy im utrudniał egzystencję, a nawet posyłał w piach, co przychodziło mu z taką łatwością, że nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła, a na twarzy zawitał szyderczy uśmiech świadczący o jego dominacji. Właściwie, to ilość osób, których uważa za równych sobie można policzyć na palcach, wliczając w to jego matkę, ojca i siostrę. Często do innych odnosi się z cynicznie i sarkastycznie, lubiąc takim do gryźć słownie, lub czasami pięścią (gdy ma na to ochotę). Kiedy wyczuł zagrożenie od strony Vulausa, to nie cofnął się, lecz pochwalił członka Konklawe, twierdząc, że takiej ciekawej "łysej małpy" jeszcze na ziemi nie widział. Oczywiście nie zawszę był, aż takim dupkiem. Dawniej był po prostu rozrabiaką i granica pomiędzy nim i innymi była mniej stabilna. Pomagał nawet demonom klasy o wiele niższej niż on i miał za przyjaciół kilku z nich. Lubił się bawić, był wygadany i beztroski, ale wszystko co dobre miało i swój koniec. Ten nadszedł z kolei, wraz z wieściami o narodzinach Salai. Wtedy Lucyfer zaczął niemiłosiernie naciskać na Dreikona, aby stawał się coraz silniejszy i by był lepszy od innych, aby mógł ochraniać swoją młodszą siostrę. Ciągłe pranie mózgu nie było dla demona przyjemne i z każdą chwilą zmieniało jego nastawienie. Choć pomimo tego zdanie o Salai ciągle miał jedno. Pamiętał, że robił to dla niej i o tym, że demonica była, jego oczkiem w głowie. Nawet brał na siebie winę za jej wybryki i często obrywał, ale to nic nie zmieniało. Był szczęśliwy faktem, że ja ma, a samo obserwowanie jak ona dorasta napawał go dumą i ulgą. Kiedy ta wyruszyła na ziemie, ten rzucił wszystko i nie wiedząc czemu ruszył za nią. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że postanowił własnoręcznie przetestować siostrę, czy jest na tyle silna, by sobie poradzić w nowym świecie, ale ku jego zdziwieniu całkiem dobrze sobie poradziła i po długiej i zaciekłej walce ze swym bratem, pokonała Dreikona, który czuł się poniżony, ale i szczęśliwy, że wreszcie ta go przerosła. Dlatego postanowił nieco spuścić z tonu i za namową Salai, postanowił spróbować zapoznać się lepiej z innymi. Oczywiście nie jest ideałem i nadal ma złe nawyki. Rzeczą oczywistą jak podatki, jest, że z Dreikonem jako przeciwnikiem trzeba się liczyć, gdyż jak powszechnie wiadomo w świecie nadnaturalnym, z członkowi rodziny Lucyfera nie należą do przeciętnych, a sam fakt ich pochodzenia ujawniania, że przełęcz ich sił z siłą przeciętnego człowieka, jest jak pomiędzy niedźwiedziem a szczurem. Bez trudu nosił ok 300 kg głaz na barku, trzymając do jedynie jedną ręką, a rzucił nim z taką łatwością, jak przeciętny człowiek rozbija skorupkę jajka, lub jednym pchnięciem wbił Billa Cyferkę (w ludzkiej postaci) w ścianę, łamiąc mu żebra i zdobiąc powierzchnie, na której ten "wylądował" o kilka sporych pęknięć. O jego wytrzymałości świadczy to, iż przeżył zmasowany atak od LoboTaker, Quinta i Insanity. Najpierw Baldanderka przebiła go niczym sito, a następnie Insanity poraziła go sporą błyskawicą. Quint zaraz, po tym uraczył Dreikona potężnym ciosem w twarz, przy pomocy płonącej pięści. Z pewnością trafił, gdyż było słychać odgłos łamanego karku. Pomimo tego demon podniósł się, a z jego dziur w ciele zostały jedynie spore siniaki, które i tak znikły, do momentu rozpoczęcia walki z właściwym przeciwnikiem, jakim była Salai. Wykazał też się ogromną szybkością i zręcznością, podczas jednoczesnego unikania i kontrowania cięć kosą Salai. Dreikon może także lewitować. Umiejętności Piekielne Płomienie Prawdopodobnie pierwszy płomień jaki zagościł na Ziemi, lecz ze względu na jego stopień zagrożenia został usunięty i odesłany powrotem do piekła, gdyż niekontrolowany z każdym dniem niszczył wiele ziemskich istnień. Z wyglądu przypomina on swym kształtem płomienie połączone z koncentrowaną parą wodną o wysokim ciśnieniu, ale cień, ze względu na swoją smolistą barwę, do której dochodzi trochę ciemnego błękitu, choć ten drugi zazwyczaj skupia się głównie, przy "krawędziach". Dorównuje on Białemu Płomieniowi, zwanemu też jako Niebiański Gniew, którego aniołowie używali do gaszenia tego pierwszego, metodą wzajemnego "wypalania". Bowiem woda, ani inne czynniki jak np. wiatr, brak tlenu, nie mogą zaszkodzić tym dwóm odmianą. W przeciwieństwie do swoich "następców", piekielny płomień nie jest gorący i nie spala obiektów, którymi na styczność, ale je przeżera, nie zostawiając przy tym takich śladów jak popiół. Druga Natura Każdy demon ma swoją drugą naturę, jak przykładowo Salai jest nietoperzem i ma zdolności takie jak np. wyostrzony słuch. Dreikon odbiega od normy, gdyż został spłodzony wśród korzeni drzewa poznania prawdy i zła, co po jeszcze kilku poprawkach autorstwa Lucyfera, sprawiło, że posiadł zdolność, do przekształcania swych komórek w drzewa. Może to zrobić z zarówno poszczególnymi częściami, jak i całym ciałem (wtedy jego włosy rozrastają się i z tyłu sięgają do pasa, z czoła wyrastają drewniane rogi przypominające gałęzie), którego kształtem może wtedy manipulować w granicach rozsądku. Oczywiście może także wytwarzać różnego rodzaju pędy, gałęzie zarówno z własnego ciała, jak i manipulować z tymi z otoczenia. Wzmacnia to wytrzymałość, siłę i co najważniejsze regenerację Dreikona, gdzie może nawet zregenerować utracone kończyny w krótkim czasie (choć pozbawienie głowy nie zakończy się dla niego Happy Endem). szybkość wtedy gwałtownie spada, ale demon stara się to rekompensować używając Piekielnych Płomieni jako "napędu". Pozostałe umiejętności demona Dreikon nie raz znikał i pojawiał się gdzie indziej podczas pojedynków, rozpadając się w chmurze przypominającej piekielne płomienie z ogromną szybkością, ale sam przyznał, że działa to jedynie na maks 6 metrów. Natomiast do pokonania większych odległości potrzebuje stworzyć portal w postaci dwóch ogromnych czerwonych pentragramów, jeden nad a drugi pod nim. Wymaga to ogromnego skupienia i działa na każde miejsce na ziemi, w którym Dreikon był, choć do piekła też można się wybrać w ten sposób. Nie działa to natomiast na miejsca takie jak czyściec, niebo czy świat Shinigami, gdyż są one chronione specjalnymi pieczęciami. Jeśli demon chciałby, przenieść do swojego domu kogoś ze sobą, to wymagana jest zgoda Lucyfera. Oczywiste jest, że każdy, ale to każdy demon potrafi lokalizować duszę i je konsumować, przez co zdobywa wszystkie informacje, jakie jego ofiara posiadała i zyskuje zastrzyk "energii życiowej", ale by takową zdobyć musi zawiązać z nią pakt. Dreikon nie lubił papierkowej roboty i zwyczajnie wydzierał dusze z innych, ale jego ojciec jak i wujkowie potępili to. Więc zaczął podjadać pod wrotami do piekła, gdzie czekają duszę osób czekających na karę. Na koniec dochodzi jeszcze nadświadomość, która nie pozwala na kontrolowanie umysłu Dreikona. Dreikon jest nieśmiertelny, ale wiekowo i względem ludzkiej broni, ponieważ metale wykuwane w niebie, piekle i w świecie shinigami go sięgają, znacząco spowalniając jego regenerację, doprowadzają do krwawienia, a przy kilku celnych ciosach mogą ukatrupić go raz na zawszę. Efektywne są także różnego rodzaju runy i zaklęcia, o czym Dreikon dowiedział się na własnej skórze, gdy "kilka" lat temu chciał skonsumować duszę małego czarnego smoka, który spacerował sobie po lesie, ale napatoczył się jakiś starzec, który "wyprosił" demona z dala od niczego nieświadomego gada. Książe piekieł przyznał, że używanie swojego płomienia jest dość wyczerpujące i dlatego nie "zionie" nim, gdzie tylko się da. Z drugą naturą jest tak, że Dreikon naprawdę rzadko jej używa, przez co nie zdołał się do tego przyzwyczaić. Dlatego przykładowa transformacja ciała w drewno powoduje ogromny, pulsujący ból mięśni, który w połączeniu z nadużywaniem piekielnego płomienia, kończy się na dwóch opcjach. Dobrowolnego odpoczynku, ale utrata przytomności. Biały ogień, jak na razie jako jedyny zdołał poparzyć Dreikona i to dość dotkliwie, ale Lilith wyjawiła mu, że ten dla piekielnego płomienia innych demonów, lub ich samych nie jest nietykalny, tak samo dla shinigami i ich kos. Na końcu warto ponownie wspomnieć o drugiej naturze, a mianowicie o tym, że tym dłużej jest pod jej wpływem, tym szybciej traci nad sobą panowanie i staje się nieobliczalny. Ciekawostki *Dreikon jak każdy demon krwawi na czarno. *Stwierdził on, że nie przepada za ludźmi, ale muzyka Rockowa im się udała. *Nie cierpi kotów i pseudo satanistów (tych od pentagramów i potrójnych szóstek. *CreepyTown jest pierwszym miejscem, gdzie spożył alkohol i sądząc po tym jak mu zasmakowało i jak często odwiedza Vanilla Unicorn prawdopodobnie się od niego uzależnił. *Tak samo jak Salai, nosi on kosę. O czarnej rękojeści, na której dolnym czubku jest srebrny szpikulec, a na górnym czarna czaszka z czerwonymi oczami i kapturem, z którego wychodzi czarne ostrze. Sam kaptur ciągnie się po górnym grzbiecie na pół długości ostrza. Nie jest jednak kosą Shinigami, gdyż jest stworzony z metali z piekła, dlatego pomimo, że jest śmiertelnie groźne, to nie dorównuje kosie Salai, Lobo i innych, więc, Dreikon pokrywa je piekielnymi płomieniami, by to nadrobić. Relacje Lucyfer Jako ojciec jest on dla demona dość stanowczy i rygorystyczny. Chłopak obrywał od niego często za "swoje" wybryki, podczas spacerowanie z Salai po piekle. W dodatku do Lucyfer sprawił, że Dreikon nabył swój kompleks wyższości i złe nastawienie do ludzi, gdyż ojciec nakazał mu takim być dla dobra jego siostry. Dreikon nadal podziwia swego ojca i mimo wszystko jest mu wdzięczny za to, jaki się stał. Choć nigdy nie przyznał, że go Kocha. Lilith Lilith względem swego syna jest inna niż jej mąż. Ciągle mu prawi morały, by "zluzował" i częściej korzystał "z życia". Często służy mu radą i czasami przymyka oko na wybryki Dreikona, a właściwie Salai, o której winie wie, ale jest do niej pozytywnie nastawiona i nie wtrąca się, bo z młodzieżą była różnie. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że z jej strony Dreikon jest bezkarny, bo potrafi ona go ukarać. Salai Córa Lucyfera jest dla niego bardzo ważna i często jej pomagał. Przyznał, że martwił się o nią, gdy ta wyruszyła w świat i pomimo, że ojciec był temu przeciwny, to ten ruszył za nią. Ucieszył się, gdy po długiej walce (sprawdzającej) go pokonała, ale i był tym trochę urażony i postanowił potrenować, by jej się odegrać. Aktualnie są do siebie przyjaźnie nastawieni, ale często sobie dogryzają i kłócą jak (zdaniem Insanity) stare małżeństwo. Ona nazywa go rudzielcem, a on ją deską, ale mimo wszystko i tak oddał by za nią życie, choć lubią ze sobą porywalizować i to nie tylko podczas "sparingów". Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Demony